fairy tales cliche: cinderella
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: story two of my spitfire fairy tales series: cinderella
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tales cliché: Cinderella**

**Hello, again. **

**Do not kill me! I know I need to be working on the sleeping beauty story, but I am having trouble writing the next part. I have a page, but I have writers block after that. So if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter of sleeping beauty fairy tales cliché, then tell me in your reviews.**

**Yes, I have decided to make fairy tales cliché a series, all featuring spitfire, that may change, with hints of other pairings.**

**So as the title says, this is Cinderella, from this time-ish, young justice style.**

**Enjoy! **

_Lather_

_Scrub_

_Rinse_

_Dry_

_New pot_

_Repeat_

It had become a pattern to Artemis. She was on her hands knees cleaning big and little pots and plates in the basement.

Tired, she leaned back on her knees and blew some hair out of her eyes. She looked around the basement. It was dark, dank, and dirty. And she was pretty sure there were some rats living by the bed in the corner.

Yes, you heard right. Bed. This was her part time 'room'. If you can call it that. She scoffs, and remembers the first time sleeping here, how scared she was, of all the sounds, and how cold it was. She shivers, remembering.

Then a voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "_ARTEMIS!_ I need you up here, NOW!" she groaned and slowly got up to her feet.

It was her sister, jade, who was always bugging her to do her chores.

She walked up the steps in her bare feet, staring at her hole ridden shorts.

She was greeted at the top of the stairs by jade, who was applying on make up by looking in a compact mirror.

Artemis watched jade, waiting for her to tell her what to do.

Although she was sorely tempted to smash jades hand that was holding the lipstick onto her face.

She snickered.

That would be funny!

But then that would mean either another night in the basement, or getting beat by her dad again.

He always treasured jade over her the most. Jade had long, beautiful thick black hair, and slanted black exotic eyes, like hers. Her skin was tan, and she had full lips. So all in all, you could call jade pretty.

Her thoughts were interrupted by jade snapping her compact mirror shut, noticing artemis there.

"finally! You should really get in shape. Anyways, I need you to clean the living room. My…_science _partner…. Is coming over." And by science partner, she means date.

"ok."

"good. Call me when he arrives." And with that, jade rushed to the bathroom to most likely curl her hair.

Artemis went back down stairs, grabbed the cleaning supplies, and climbed back upstairs. She started brooming the floor. She let her mind wander, as her body went on auto pilot after having done this so many times.

Today was a Sunday night, which meant tomorrow meant back to school, which equaled more homework.

She groaned.

was so uptight, and he wasn't scared to hand out detentions.

"artemis," someone breathed on her. She jumped and turned around, only to see her dad, frowning. "what are you doing? You still have the dishes to clean."

"yes. But jade wanted me to clean the living room for her…science….partner when he comes over. And you always tell me to do what jade says because she's older!" she found herself reacquainted with her father's fist.

"_don't. _use that tone with me, little girl. Finish up with this, do your normal chores, and then start cleaning the garage, as an added bonus." He walked off, with artemis glaring at him, gritting her teeth.

"_don't. use that tone with me, little girl. Finish up with this, do your normal chores, then start cleaning the garage, as an added bonus." _Artemis mimicked. She walked over to the kitchen, filled up the bucket with water, poured in some soap and started mopping.

_Who'd be the __**lucky **__guy this time? _Artemis mused, absent mindedly mopping the floor. _Maybe it'll be that one jock guy, # 23. jade had brought home more than once. _Yes, artemis had kept count of the boys. Right now, it was 41, if he hasn't come by before. Now she started drying the floor. _Or that one cute brunette…though he most likely got eliminated when he kept burping. Maybe that one blond- _

_**DING DONG**_

The doorbell rang, and Artemis peeked out the window, seeing someone standing on the doorstep.

"JADE! HE'S HERE!"

"ANSWER THE DOOR THEN!" she called back.

Artemis quickly picked up the cleaning supplies, and shoved them in a nearby closet.

She hastily walked over to the door, while retying her pony tail.

"Hello?" On the door step stood a red head with stunning green eyes. That was the first thing you noticed.

"Oh! The mail man." She joked. He just looked at her strangely.

"I was **joking.** But let me guess. You're jade's da-"

"Jade's friend! Her friend." Jade cut in between them, stepping in front of Artemis.

"Artemis! Stop being so rude, and let the boy in!" jade smiled flirtingly and rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. That's my younger sister, Artemis. Artemis? Don't you have something to do?" that was her cue to leave, and do her chores.

"yeah, yeah. Well, enjoy your…date." She smirked and left, going back to the basement.

**Wally**

He had been partnered with, jade for science class.

It wasn't that unexpected.

The most popular guy, with the most popular girl.

So here he was, standing on the front of her door step, ringing her doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a girl, a _pretty _girl, none the less. He didn't think he saw her in school. Maybe he has the wrong house?

"hello?" he mentally kicked himself. He was _known _for being smooth, and all he can say is _hello_?

"oh! You're the mail man!" was she serious? Did he have a mail suit on or something? Well. That explained why he hasn't seen her before. She must've been held back!

Then her face changed from a surprised expression, to a smirk.

"I was **joking!** But let me guess. You are jade's da-"

"jade's friend! Her friend." Jade cut in between them, stepping in front of the girl. "Artemis!" ah… so that was her name. really…unique. "Stop being so rude, and let the boy in!" jade smiled flirtingly at him, and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that. That's my younger sister, Artemis. Artemis? Don't you have something to do?" jade turned to Artemis, giving her a look.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, enjoy your…date." She smirked and left. She had a sense of humor, with a lot of sarcasm. He liked that.

He followed her with his eyes. Jade noticed, and grabbed his hand.

"well, are we going to start, or what?" she smiled, and led him to the living room.

"if you want to." He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows a bit. She giggled, and sat on the couch.

"well….we can work on the homework….later…" she smiled and leaned to him. He closed his eyes, and leaned in closer.

_**Artemis…**_

Finally done with the dishes, Artemis walked upstairs to get jade's laundry. She wondered how the date was going. She bet they were already kissing. Or, on a 1% chance, which meant jade didn't like him, they were actually doing whatever her excuse was for him coming over.

Crossing through the living room, her bet was right. She smirked, and decided to be the best sister in the whole world.

She went to jade's room, grabbed the dirty laundry with a special little something.

Then artemis walked back to the living room holding up the surprise.

"well… I don't want to interrupt, or anything, but are these cold wash, or warm?" artemis held up the _ugliest _pair of underwear in front of jade and her _friend_.

Jade blushed and snarled, about ready to rip her sister to shreds, and the boy looked disgustedly at the object in artemis hand.

Then she smiled. "well, artemis. maybe you should stop getting out underwear mixed up." She walked over to the laundry basket and pushed it over. All of jade's clothes tumbled out onto the floor.

"oops! Clumsy me! I guess you should clean it up and not interrupt me again!" she said fake cheerily, then walked back to the sofa sitting next to the boy.

"now, where were we?" she purred. (not an intended pun)

Instead the boy pulled the science book out of his bag and said, "page 37."

Artemis grinned under her hand.

Mission complete.

**I hope you liked my story! This was just the introduction. Thank you for reading! Also, I need 5 reviews for chapter 2!**

**Thank you!**

**Review!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	2. lost in a maze called a house

**Fairy tales cliché: Cinderella, chapter 2**

**Hello. Thank you for all my 8 reviews! I am so glad you all like my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Artemis…**

Another night in the basement. Just like jade had threatened.

But it was totally worth it!

Artemis smirked, remembering the red- headed guy's expression.

She shifted in the blankets, and covered her mouth to suppress a scream when she felt something furry brushed past her legs.

Immediately sitting up, not wanting to go back to sleep for fear of having any…rats brush past her.

Trust her, once you hear those stories about little girls going to bed, and waking up in the morning only to find half of their faces chewed off because they forgot to clean their faces after that delicious chocolate, and the hungry (now full) rats found in a hole in her bedroom, you wouldn't be able to sleep either.

_**The next day…**_

Artemis was tired.

No, not tired. Try more like _exhausted_.

She couldn't go back to sleep after that rat in her bed.

So today, she was the walking dead.

With 2 detentions for sleeping in class.

"Artemis! Where were you? I didn't see you at your locker!" Artemis' best friend, Zatanna, (her dad was Italian. Sue her!) walked up to her smiling.

"That's probably because I was in it, taking a 3 minute nap." She sarcastically replied, adding a yawn for good measure.

"Oh. The rats again?" Zatanna replied sympathetically.

Artemis nodded.

"What did you this time? Or was it still from last time when you 'accidentally' dropped a bucket of paint, you were going to use to repaint jades room, on her and her date?"

"Well, I had to do laundry, and there was this red head guy that was _sort of _cute…"

"Ahh…" Zatanna nodded her head in understanding. "Do you know his name?"

"No. I was too busy trying to find a way to embarrass jade." Artemis stated.

"That's too bad. Well, I could help you find him."

"No. he was cute, from the back. I couldn't really see his face. Besides, how many red-heads do you know? Anyways, we have to hurry so we can get to math!" Artemis said, and to make her point, the bell rang.

"Alright, but don't think that this conversation is over!" zatanna threatened, and walked away to her math class.

Artemis bet to herself that zee, zatanna, would forget by the end of the day. Zatanna was too….busy…with the raven haired kid. Richard Grayson, but as he insisted other called him, dick.

Making her way to class, artemis bumped into some kid.

"here, take this flyer for the celebration dance! We're handing them out early, so don't worry about not having a dress!" a cheerleader gave Artemis a flyer, whom stuffed it in her book bag not even bothering a look, then walked away briskly.

"Ms. Crock, unless you want another detention, I suggest you hurry up." Mrs. Shickelfridzcno (pronounced: shicK-ul-frid-iszsh-no) yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Schickel- skitchel-skitsel-"

"Just get to class!" the teacher said exasperatedly, slamming her classroom door behind her.

Artemis shrugged, grinning, and walked back to class.

**Wally….**

"So…how about Friday night?" someone came up behind him.

"sorry, but I have a date." Wally was used to people randomly coming up and asking him out. So this was his automatic response, unless he actually liked the person.

"Seriously, wally? Do I sound like a _girl_? I am _not _gay!" Wally turned around and came face to face (**no, not kissing face to face**) with Roy harper, his best friend, next to dick Grayson.

"Oh, hey Roy. I thought you were Allison, or Abby. They keep stalking me, and it's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Roy dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "So are you on for Friday night? Dick is coming over with some movies, and I'm bringing popcorn, and other foods. All you'd have to do is bring some drinks- and no beer or any type of alcohol." Roy added seeing Wally about to ask.

Wally pouted.

"buuuut… you can't come if you have a date." Roy smiled inside, knowing Wally would do the 'brothers before others' (**I know that's not right, but I don't remember anything else like that except bros before ho's, and I don't like that version so much) **speech.

Roy was right.

"-so I have to come."

"Ok, suit yourself." Roy shrugged as if he didn't care. (Secretly, he did)

"But I do have a date tonight."

"Yeah? With who?" Roy smirked, betting it was that Jamie girl Wally had been eyeing for the past few days.

"jade." Roy widened his eyes.

"Jade _Nguyen?_ That jade? Or jade Klimmox?" Roy really hoped it was the latter, because secretly he'd been crushing on jade Nguyen. **(Not sure if her last name is spelled right)**

"Jade Nguyen." Wally smirked.

"b-but I thought you said she was too…bratty."

"_Said_. Past- tense."

"Hey there, you two! Talking about me?" jade seemingly popped out of nowhere.

Roy and wally jumped, but Roy was the one who exclaims his feelings.

"WHAT THE-" _ringggggg_

It was at that moment the bell chose to ring, interrupting everyone's conversation and sending them off to class. (**has that ever happened to anyone? It happened to my principal while he was talking on the intercom. It was hilarious!**)

"you're lucky the bell chose to ring right then and there. Mrs. Whats-her-name would have given you a detention." Wally smirked, walking off to class with jade under his arm.

Roy just glared at their backs.

_**Tonight after school…**_

Artemis had another date to ruin today.

Don't blame her! It's much more fun than doing her chores!

"I'm home!" artemis announced, stepping into the house, and running into her dad.

_Crap…_

"Artemis. 2 detentions? You know what that means." Her father said darkly, reaching for his leather strap he kept tied to his belt just for situations like this.

"NO! It wasn't my fault! It was-" _smack._

Artemis let out a small whimper, but nothing more.

Her dad had taught her, the hard way of course, that when she screamed while being _punished _there would be more _punishment_.

"One-" _smack, groan. _"Hit-" _smack, whimper. _"For each detention-" _smack, mmff… "_Extra as a warning."

"get started on your chores right away."

With that, he left a red, sore, bleeding Artemis standing there.

She reached into her book bag pulling out a first aid kit, touching her face tenderly, and went to the bathroom.

She pulled out the alcohol, dabbed it on softly, then pulled out the almost empty bandage package, and stuck some on (with a lot of effort).

Hearing the bell ring, artemis figured it was the date.

She walked over to the door, swung it open not bothering to eve look at the visitor.

"your date is in the living room. Try not to break the couch with your…sessions… it was hard enough fixing it the _last _time." She mumbled, pointing the way.

"ummm…what? Excuse me, but I'm just here to deliver this package." Artemis snapped her head up to see a mailman standing there awkwardly.

"oh! Yeah. Right. Thanks!" artemis took the box, seeing it was addressed to jade, from _**victoria's secret (I don't own that) **_and placed it on the small table next to the door.

She then started walking to the closet where all the supplies were stuffed.

_Ding dong_

"jade is in the living room. Give me a two minute warning before you guys make out so I can plug in my earphones."

"umm..miss? again, I am the mailman. I forgot to give you this package."

"ummmm…..yeah. sorry about that."

Inwardly, artemis was sad because all these good ripostes were being wasted.

She took the box (another Victoria's secret addressed to jade) and placed it on top of the first one.

Finally getting to the closet and taking the broom, artemis started sweeping.

_Ding dong_

"Jade is in the living room. When you guys watch romance movies tonight, let me get a bucket so if I need to throw up, I'll have it handy." she looked up to a voice.

"Umm…ma'am…just sign here. I forgot to ask you to sign release papers. And here's another box."

"Of course. Of course." Artemis fake smiled, handed back the clipboard, took yet _another _Victoria's secret box yet again sent to jade.

Setting the third box on the coffee table, Artemis grabbed the broom and started brooming.

_Ding dong_

Artemis swung open the door.

"Ok. Look. If you forgot another Victoria's secret box, I am calling the mail department to complain! And what is with all the Victoria's secret boxes? I'm pretty sure Jade didn't order black lacey th- oh. _**Now **_you come!" Artemis threw her arms up, at an amused red- head.

"so…black and lacey, huh?" the red- head smirked. She knew his name! wally.

Eh.

Nothing that special.

Though his red hair _was _nice, and interesting to look at.

She didn't understand what jade saw in him. Just another conceited, over confident boy.

"Well, your face will definitely be black when I'm done with it, but I'm sure I can find some lace and staples around here _somewhere_." She said, still looking down.

"When you're done with it? What are you going to do? Kiss me to death?" artemis looked up and saw that he was grinning boyishly, and Artemis couldn't help but think it was _maybe, _just a _little_, cute.

"If you are talking about kissing you with my fist, then yes. Although, thanks for the idea of me killing you."

"what happened to your face?" he said, looking concerned, reaching for one band-aid.

"_Uh…the…uh…the stairs! You should watch out for the 5__th__!" she laughed nervously, and peeked to see if_ he bought it.

"Wally! You're here! Great! Did you bring the movie? I just _love _the notebook! Don't you also love it?"

"uh..sure."

"Anyways. Artemis. Chores. Now!"

"Right. Well. Your packages of black lacy tho-"

"Just send it to my room!" she cut in glaring.

"Ok!" she turned around and went upstairs with the boxes.

**Wally…**

Artemis left with the boxes, and jade and I were alone.

"Black lacey underwear?"

"Wally!" she squealed so high my ears hurt and slapped my shoulder playfully. It annoyed me, too.

"what?"

"do you want to watch the movie now?" she said in a normal voice.

"shouldn't we fin-"

"good choice wally! Movies should always be watched first!"

_**Half way into the movie…**_

Torture.

If you asked wally one word to describe the movie, it was torture.

Pure torture.

**(no offense to anyone who likes the notebook, I have never seen the movie, and this is just a boys perspective. And I am not being sexist, this is just wallys p.o.v)**

So deciding to kill some time would be going to the bathroom.

"uh, where's the bathroom?"

"hmm?" jade raised her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"the bathroom. Where is it?"

"oh. Down the hall to the right."

"ok." Wally got up too soon, realizing he forgot to ask jade which hallway.

Deciding to find out on his own, he ventured deeper.

After all, how big can this house be?

_30 minutes later…_

He was lost. No kidding. He had been roaming the halls, and he _really _had to go. And he forgot where the living room was, so now he was extremely lost. There were so many halls, and doors….

It felt like everyone's _favorite _nightmare with the never ending hallway.

He walked past a door, and heard some movement. Thinking he could ask whoever it was in there where the bathroom was, he opened the door.

There was artemis, with her long ponytailed hair, kicking the _crap _out of a punching bag.

Wally thought it was ho- interesting.

After a few minutes of stalkerish watching, wally took a look around the room.

There were mats all over the floor, a treadmill, a pool (a pool?), training dummies, punching bags, a wall filled with shelves of pads, weapons and various other things, a bike, and there was a rear door by artemis.

"I could call the police and let them know there is a stalker running around, or let jade know you were watching me." Wally snapped out of his thoughts and blushed.

In front of him stood Artemis, skin glistening with sweat.

"What makes you think I was watching you?" he snorted. She was the annoying (but kind of hot) younger sister, of his girlfriend.

"You came here 10 minutes ago, and if you want, we can check the security cameras." She crossed her arms, as if daring him to defy her.

"You have _security _cameras?"

"noo, we just like to hang black magical boxes that take pictures randomly around. Of course we do!"

"Ok, but I came in here to ask you where the bathroom." Wally said remembering his problem.

"How did you end up in the train- gym? The living room is on the other side of the house." She pointed, cocking her head.

"well, I kind of got lost-"

"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! GET IN HERE RIGHT _NOW!_" Wally heard a man call from an intercom on the wall of the training room.

Two seconds later, the intercom buzzed again.

"artemis, where's wally? You better find him or else….you can go to your lovely bed room downstairs with your friendly roommates!"

She froze, eyes wide.

"Crap!" she whispered. She grabbed his hand, and frowning.

Here, wally blushed.

"follow me! You got me into trouble! Arghh…not the basement again…"

"you sleep in the basement? With a roommate?"

"no! we have 4 floors, and then the basement. I …usually…sleep upstairs! Yeah, and jade's cat….feriluce….annoys the crap out of me, so sometimes…..i sleep next to him!" she tried giving him a convincing smile.

Shrugging, he walked with her, still looking at her bandages.

"by the way…we never actually met each other. Hi, I'm wally, and I go to gotham academy. I am in ninth grade." He shook her hand.

"I'm artemis. same school, same grade."

"then how come I've never seen you before?"

"probably different periods." She shrugged, but continued walking.

"so, uh, how about the bathroom?"

**Ok, finished. I guess I wrote a longish chapter. Tell me if this chapter sucked because writing long chapters is absoulutely something I can not do, or if it was goo!**

**At least 5 reviews!**

**Thanks**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tales cliché: Cinderella, chapter 3**

**Here is my chapter 3! I was surprised I got all the reviews I asked for, and more!**

**Ok, this part is quite important.**

**Wally will actually be a sophomore, and Artemis will still be in ninth.**

**I realized I had made a mistake because jade and Wally are in the same grade, but jade is older than Artemis, which makes Wally older also.**

**If this confizzles any of you, send me a pm and I will explain!**

**So thank you!**

_**Artemis…**_

It was the day after jade's date. Artemis, again, had to sleep in the basement, with her 'room mates' because she apparently 'didn't bring wally back in time.'

Well, she had gained a kind of friend.

Kind of.

_**In school….**_

Artemis leaned against her locker, checking her phone to see if zatanna had called.

So far, so nothing.

She snapped her phone shut with a sigh, put it back into her pocket, and rummaged in her locker for her math book.

Finding it and bending down to pick up her pencil that slipped out of her notebook, Artemis was surprised with what happened next.

Her locker slammed shut with a _**bam**_! And she jumped.

Looking up, to see the one and only, jade, and her posse.

"Artemis! What are _you _doing here?" jade said in a fakely, sweet voice.

"I go to this school. But someone like _you _who is too busy looking in the mirror and primping herself wouldn't know that, now would she?" Artemis smirked knowing jade couldn't hurt her at school.

She was wrong.

A shadow of anger passed jades face quickly, and then she smiled again.

"Well….i guess, me being you older sister and having to take care of you and all, I have to help you get over your shyness. Right girls?" everyone of jades posse nodded, not really knowing what was going on.

"So…" jade picked up her phone, typed in something, then clicked send.

"There you go, darling sis! This will help you get over your, sacredness."

Jade cackled, and then left.

Artemis just glared, and wondered what jade did.

Suddenly, "ARTEMIS!" Artemis jumped and swung her fist to the person behind her. "OWWWW! My eye…." Artemis looked to see who was talking to her, and saw zatanna.

"oh my gosh! I am so sorry, zee! It's just an instinct." Artemis said, inspecting Zatanna's black eye.

"It's fine. Although my dad will be wondering what I do in school…" she said, gripping her eye.

"So…what did you last night?" zatanna asked. Artemis just looked at her with a confused expression. "You know…jade's date?"

Artemis' expression cleared, but then went disappointed.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything, yet I still landed in the basement!"

"Ah...Artemis…you never learn…" zatanna chuckled.

"Hello, ladies." Someone said behind Artemis.

Artemis, being Artemis with some dangerous instincts, punched the person behind her where she assumed the eye would be.

"AHH! MY EYE!" she turned around and saw Richard, otherwise known as dick pressing his hand to his eye.

Zatanna gave Artemis a look that _clearly _said, 'please-go-away-so-dick-and-I-can-have-a-moment.'

Apparently, her skills in that department were lacking.

"Dick! I am so sorry! It's just an instinct of mine!" Artemis explained hurriedly.

Zatanna gave Artemis another 'can-you-go-away-now-so-i-can-help-dick-and-then-luckily-have-a-moment?' look, even with an added head swish pointing to the door.

Artemis, in fact, did the opposite, and petted his shoulder awkwardly.

Finally, zatanna got exasperated and tapped Artemis on the shoulder, who punched zatanna, (her instincts!) and now Zatanna, had _2_ black eyes.

Her father was going to kill her.

The good thing was that Artemis _finally _got the hint and left, leaving dick and herself.

"So….are you ok?" she asked him awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But she can pack a punch! Anyways, I'm not the one with two black eyes. How are you?"

"Good. But my dad will be wondering what I do in school…." Dick chuckled, knowing zatanna's overprotective dad.

_**Now, back to artemis…**_

After getting zatanna's hint, Artemis left through the left hallway, leading to the bathroom.

"Did you see that girl?" Artemis heard some voices in the bathroom.

"which one?"

"the girl with the blonde hair that just walked in from talking with jade. Long blonde hair?"

"oh! That girl? Hey, isn't she the one from that one picture?"

"yeah! That's what I thought!" she heard some snickering.

"she is such a s***! I mean, who wears _that_?"

Artemis, not wanting to hear anymore, ran back over to zatanna.

"zatanna, give me your phone." She barged between her and dick, and snatched a complaining zatanna's phone from her pocket.

_Text messages….text messages…where is it...text…ah! Found it! _

Clicking on the text message box, Artemis clicked it open and scrolled to the newest one.

She downloaded the picture, and waited a few seconds.

Then with a beep, the phone allowed Artemis to see what the picture was.

Artemis glared at the phone, threw it at zatanna, and walked away.

Zatanna and dick shrugged, and zatanna opened her phone to see what offended artemis so much.

zatanna showed it to dick.

It was a picture of Artemis, sleeping.

In nothing but underwear, bra, and make up.

_**Ok. I feel kind of dirty writing the last part, but I couldn't find anything too dramatic! And this will tie in with the next few chapters….**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked it! **_

_**I need 5 reviews for chapter 4!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **__**(*_*)**_


	4. alice's wonderland

**Hello again, and thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also, I am EXTREMELY sorry to the people I said I'd update yesterday….:'(**

**And for sleeping beauty, I am kind of stuck on that one, I already have a page, but I don't know where to go from there, so I need help! **

**I am rating very, very VERY low T just for the excessive use of the word, slut, although I don't actually type it. **

**Enjoy!**

It had been horrible for Artemis.

All day, girls walked up to her, or past her saying, "s***!" boys had been hitting on her and one even went as far as to touch her chest.

Well, let's just say that he _necessarily _needed to go the nurse, or he'd bleed all over the newly waxed floor.

Arriving home was no better.

Her phone would _not _stop ringing with new missed calls, or text messages, people kept prank-calling her, and to top it all off, she had extra chores due to the detention she had earned today.

And she was _sure _karma disliked her strongly.

She was planning for the future (hey, don't blame her! Ok…maybe all that crap the guidance counselor had been talking about had gotten to her. A little.) so she sent an application for a college.

Hey, if she tried hard enough, she could get into college early!

So she kept hoping that tomorrow would be better.

_**Wally**_

Wally felt on top of the world!

He got an A in science (as if he'd ever tell anyone), the food in the cafeteria was actually improving, _and _he was dating the most popular girl in his grade!

The only bad thing was his dead phone, but that was ok too.

He relaxed back in his desk, put his hands behind his head, and flashed a smile to the pretty ravenette girl next to him, who kept smiling and trying to catch his attention.

"-so Mr. West, what is the answer?"

"….could you repeat the question?"

"_Could I repeat the question_? What year was Mr. Abraham Lincoln assassinated?"

"1865." He replied automatically.

"Very well. Now, Amanda, what year did the civil war end?"

Life was good.

_**Next day with artemis…**_

"Hey there!"

This was _not _how Artemis wanted to start the day; getting teased.

"_What_?"

"Oh, no need to be so moody. Unless you're pregnant, which I would _totally_ understand, since you've been sleeping around so much." One of jade's posse.

"of course _you'd _understand. You are pregnant, aren't you? Wasn't it that guy, Arthur?"

"ewww! No!" the girl shrieked and turned to her friends, to gossip about what happened.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. Typical.

"-and then she was all like, 'you are such a s***!' and I was all like, 'omg! No way!' and here I am!"

Her eyes would get stuck rolling, if she didn't stop.

After daydreaming through class, lunch eventually rolled around.

Artemis got into line next to dick and zatanna.

"sooo….are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Artemis replied as if nothing had happened.

"Well, because of the whole thing with the picture, which, by the way, how did that happen?"

Artemis' eye twitched.

"Look, _zee_, I _don't _want to talk about this right now, ok?" she gritted, as yet _another _girl mouthed s*** as she passed Artemis.

"Ok, ok ok! Sorry!" she held up her hands as if giving a peace offering, then turned back to dick.

"Anyways, I _so _told you that Mrs. Peters was not with chad, although knowing him…."

"I know." Dick chuckled, and Artemis tuned out, thinking about how her father would deal with the news.

_**Wally…**_

His 'top of the world feeling' was turning higher.

Now since he was dating jade, it seemed as if all the girl population wanted him.

All day he was bombarded with flirting, smiles, asking outs, and one desperate girl kissed him!

Although, it was getting a bit extreme.

There was this one girl, salene, and her bunch of friends who kept _stalking _him, up to the point of following him _into the bathroom._

He was getting _really _disturbed.

Like his friend, dick, would say, he should get turbed.

Wally chuckled at the thought of dick.

"Yes or no?" Wally snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to the lunch lady.

"ummm….yes?"

She looked surprised, which he guessed that was a bad thing.

And on went some slop onto his tray.

After paying, he went to his usual table in the middle of the lunch room, and sat down next to jade's friends.

"-she totally deserved that!"

"Yes she did, that little s***. I wouldn't be sur- oh! Hel_lo _wally…." One of jades friend, he was pretty sure her name was Harley, or Hannah….something with an H.

"Um..hello." he scooted a bit further away, as she moved closer to him, smiling with what she apparently thought was attractive.

_Where was jade?_ Wally thought nervously.

"Sooo…..how are things?" the girl asked, scooting closer to him.

"things are…fine." Scoot.

"that's good!" more scooting.

"y-yeah!" now she was a breath away from his lips, and he was at the end of the bench.

"you know what? I'm going t-t-to get some…-" but before he could make an excuse to leave, the girl was shoved back.

"don't YOU **dare **touch him, he's mine!" wally looked up, hoping to see jade, but instead saw selene.

_Oh crap…._

_**Artemis..**_

"-and that is why math is _so _much better than the arts." Dick finished, crossing his arms proudly.

Artemis had been tuning out for a while now, when they had started talking about school.

She sighed and rested her cheek on her hand.

She started dozing off, when suddenly; a loud beep woke her up, startling her.

"_would the following please report to the office: Marie Tonietta, Emma Esqueda, artemis crock, Mathew franklins, George Neohauver, and Lacey Stewarts. Thank you."_

"ugghh….I gotta go to the office." Artemis groaned and started getting up.

"Ok, enjoy yourself." Zatanna said waving her hand, then turning back to dick with a killer look.

Those two were _hopeless_.

_At the office…._

"Next!" the lady called out from behind the desk.

"Um… I got called to the office."

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Artemis. Crock! Artemis crock." She smiled nervously.

"Oh…yes….here." the lady handed over an envelope, and called the next person.

Artemis started opening the envelope before even leaving the office.

"_artemis, meet me in our place._

_-cam"_

Artemis secretly smiled.

On the inside.

Cameron mahnket is her best friend (aside from Zatanna and dick).

Lately, he'd been…..changing. In a good way!

Although it had been getting kind of awkward too.

So she kept walking down the hallway maze, and eventually reached a turn, took a right, a left, reached an older part of the school (which you could easily tell by the smell, and the yellowing cracking tiles) another right, kept on straight, one more right, then some shelves.

Don't ask her why it was there, but she and Cam had discovered it, and the very small dying garden, by accident.

Artemis pulled it to the side, not bothering it to reclose it.

It was a very beautiful lush garden, thanks to Artemis. Trees surrounded it, closing it off from the world.

A small stone bench stood by a blue pond, which was feeding off of a small stream, with two fish in it.

Bushes and flowers filled the ground, and in the middle was a statue that used to be something like an angel.

Artemis secretly called it her wonderland, a place she would escape to when her problems got big

"Cam? Cam!" she called, walking around.

"A s*** known by all, failing grades, has anger issues, is a danger to all….shall I go on?" a laugh was followed by the speech.

Artemis whirled around, and saw jade sitting on a small stone bench, holding a laptop.

"Jade. What do you want?"

"It's not what _I _want, it's what I want _you _to _do_."

"You still want me to do _something._"

"Eh. Same old same old. But anyways….back to the point. I need you to…." Jade lay the laptop on the bench, then leapt off it, toward Artemis.

"I need you to go into the office, and get me some…files." She said nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. She somehow clambered up a tree, and rested on a branch.

"Yeah? What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Artemis smirked, and crossed her arms.

"this, and your college application don't exactly mix well." She smiled, and pointed to the computer.

Artemis ran over, and saw an email ready to be sent to the college.

"_dear Princeton,_

_I am truly afraid Artemis is not ready for college._

_she is unfortunately sick with paranoid-type schizophrenia, and will go into states, upto the point of endangering lives._

_I am sorry for this inconvenience, but I thank you for your time."_

Artemis looked up at jade, glaring.

Then she turned back to the laptop, and started deleting everything.

"enjoy yourself, kid. I have other emails, with the same letter, ready to be sent."

Artemis stood up grinding her teeth.

"what files?"

_**Wally…**_

Ok, when there's a catfight between girls, the first thought that pops up into your mind (well…not everyone's mind, but wally's) was hot.

And when they were fighting over you…well….that was beyond imaginable.

But _this…_was out of hand!

There was blood, and now they were chasing him!

Wally, who wanted to keep his clothes _on _thank you very much, decided to …_walk_…away _very very _fast.

Ok…maybe it was a run.

But they were chasing him!

He kept running, and soon he lost the girls.

And himself. He was in a place he didn't recognize.

It looked older than the rest of the school, you could smell it!

He kept walking, looking around. delving deeper and deeper into the hallways, wally eventually came to a corner. Picking randomly he turned right.

Walking straight, the hallway turned out to be a dead end.

With a secret entrance.

_**Ok, ok ok! I know the ending was lame, don't kill me! I don't have time for an AN note, so im just going to the point. **_

_**5 reviews please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Randommonkez998 (*_*)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 of Cinderella**_

_**Hello…here is my special chapter!**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**Wally….**_

Everyone knew the saying, "curiosity killed the cat."

So maybe entering the outside behind the bookcase was not the best idea.

What if there was a killer, or a kidnapper hiding in one of the bushes?

Well, Wally didn't care at the moment, for he was too entranced by the garden in front of him.

There were rose bushes, and flowers of every kind all around, being hidden by a ring of many looming trees.

He stepped on something solid, looked down, and saw a flat rock. It was one of many, part of a path, leading to a small jasmine plant that was climbing up the leg of a gray stone bench next to it.

Immediately next to the bench was the pond. There were water lilies, and lily pads, one or two fish and some stones surrounding it. The pond was being fed by a small thin stream; which went through some very small rapids and cascaded down a 4 inch waterfall.

But what entranced him the most was the once golden, you could tell by few parts that still shone through, now gray, angel statue. It was rather hard to see her, because ivy and other plants climbed up her. She was holding a sword in her hand, ready to strike an invisible foe.

Wally blinked, stopped staring, and decided to explore.

Just as he took his first step into paradise, he heard a grunt, then a shatter.

_Darn it! I knew this was a bad idea…._

_**Artemis…**_

If you asked Artemis how to describe her sister, she would need only one word.

Evil.

You couldn't use any other words to describe the monster she called her sister.

Artemis might as well disagree and let jade ruin her college chances, with what she was going to do.

So she did what she always did when she was mad, or troubled.

Beat up stuff. And one tree had been her unlucky choice.

Unfortunately, so was the glass-blown hummingbird feeder she had hung up on it.

It fell to the ground with a shatter when she kicked too high up.

She watched the pretty blue globe fall to the ground, then shatter.

She bent down to pick it up. As she did though, one shard cut through her skin.

She yelped and pulled back.

Angry at herself for letting that happen, she started kicking the tree even harder.

Anger finally subsiding, she went over next to the angel, and sat down behind her, idly picking at some roses climbing up the side of the statue.

She plucked one off, and looked at it, and began humming some tune she'd heard when she was younger.

So lost in her own little world, she didn't hear someone in her garden.

"h-hello?" Artemis froze up, and pulled her knees up to her face, trying to make herself invisible.

"hello? Is anyone here?" the voice asked again.

Getting bored of just sitting there, she decided to do something.

"go away! I have…a knife I'm not afraid to use!" she looked at the thorny stem of the rose. If the attacker tried to do anything, she scratch his eyes, then kick him (or her) where it really counts.

She heard some pattering, and then figured that the person left. She smiled, and then got up, deciding it was time to go, and brushed the dirt off of the bottom of her skirt.

Still holding the rose in her hands, she took a step around the statue.

Unfortunately so did someone else.

_**(A.n note: start clichéness! )**_

_**Wally…**_

_BAM!_

"OWW! My nose!" Wally cried out. At the same time he heard a surprised yell also. He rubbed his hands over his nose, in attempt to make it stop bleeding.

"Watch where you're going, idiot! You made my nose bleed!" someone yelled, but it was sort of muffled.

"I'm not an idiot! _You_were the one that ran into _me_! And you made mine bleed also!" he yelled, shutting his eyes tightly, hands holding his nose.

"No! _**You**_ were the one who-…. wait. What are you even doing here in the first place?" he blinked, clearing his vision.

"Well, what would _you _do if you saw a hole in the wall that lead outside to a garden?" He answered, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Not go in." he heard a scoff.

"well you obviously went in. you're here now, aren't you?" he smirked, then looked around, his vision back, looking at where he was in the garden, momentarily forgetting the voice.

"Yes, but I came here _first_, so this is technically mine." He snapped his head towards the voice, only to see a girl with long blonde hair, holding her hand over her nose.

He remembered seeing her from somewhere…..

"Hello?" she asked, putting her other hand on her hip. Wally had apparently been staring too long.

"Sorry." He shook his head blinking. Then he put on his most charming smile. "hey. I'm wally." He stuck out his free hand. She just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _leaving._" She started walking away, but then turned around on a second thought.

"By the way, you should really leave before I shut the shelf on you. Or not." Wally stood up and followed the girl out.

"So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you? How do I know you're not some…murderer waiting to get inside to kill me?" The girl said boredly, kicking the cupboard shut, as her hand was busy holding in the blood.

"Well, I can't tell, because your hand is hiding your face. And how do I know you're not evil, either?" He said.

"Well, would you rather I take my hand off, and bleed all over you?" she asked, turning around ready to leave.

"Why would you ruin this?" he smirked, waving his hands around his body. But his expression changed. "But seriously…I think I have seen you before…" he trailed off.

She squinted at him. "You know….I think I know you…after all, how many red heads do I know?" she smirked, then face-palmed herself.

"Duh!" she smiled, remembering, then turned around and kept walking. "See ya!" she waved her hand lazily behind her.

"Wait! What's your name?" he called out, rushing up to her. "Besides, you can't just leave! I have to get out of here!"

"You don't know the name of 'the annoying little brat' I quote, your girlfriend calls me? And sucks for you." She said, now turning.

_Girlfriend….jade….annoying little brat?...aria? Alejandra? Yeah…_

"yeah, I know your name…Alejandra." He smirked thinking he won. She just raised her eyebrow.

"That's the best you could come up with? Woow…." She turned again.

"That's not your name_, Allison_?"

"You know…just because you keep guessing doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Here's your stop, _wally_."

"That's not fair!" he whined, crossing his arms, still following her.

"Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hermes. My names is one of them, use your Greek mythology. Figure it out, genius." With that, she left wally in thought.

_**Artemis…**_

After her encounter with wally, she left to her lockers to collect her books for her next class.

"so, who's the boy?" she looked to her left, and saw her friend standing there.

"hey cam. No one, just…a boy."

"oh. So….how's it goin?" he smirked. "obviously fine." He said, looking at her, and not so much in a good way.

She frowned. "I don't know why I still hang with you." She shut her locker and started walking to her class room.

"obviously cuz I'm such a-"

"annoying person. Now, go away. I have to go to class." And with that, she left.

_**Ok, because I feel so bad about not updating between getting grounded and being lazy, I am putting up two chapters! In one! So enjoy!**_

_**Wally…**_

With a bit of studying, wally was able to figure out that the girl's name was artemis.

He had to find her, so he could boast in her face about how awe-

"sup man?" his thoughts were interrupted by roy.

"Nothing, much. Just thinking about-"

"A chick?" Roy cut him off, thinking wally was such a player. But then again…so was he….BUT this was JADE!

"Yeah. Mysterious person, she is…she gave me a riddle, instead of her name! Though we have met before…"

"Yeah? Well, what's her name?" if Roy could get Wally to fall for this girl…then he could get jade... and win-win situation!

"Is she hot?" he asked Wally another question.

"well-"

"Hey guys." Wally was once again cut off by dick.

"Hey dick." The boys greeted.

"What's up?" he said, noticing that the boys were in a conversation before he interrupted.

"well wally here was just telling me about this ho-"

"-pelessly in love girl with me!" Wally cut off quickly, glaring at Roy.

Dick just raised his eyebrow. "…ok..." he shook his head. These two….

"So keep going." He motioned with his hand.

Roy turned back to Wally. "So did you catch her name?"

"She gave me a riddle!" he said disgustedly, then smiled. "But nothing gets past me! I figured it out. Her name is Ares!"

Dick, having studied Greek mythology a few years back just stared at him.

_**Artemis….**_

"-and how can he say that? After all, we've been through practically everything together!" zatanna threw her hands up in exasperation. "Sometimes, I just want to **punch **him." She mimed punching something.

"Oh, Zat-" artemis reached out a hand to comfort zatanna, when she felt a tap on her back.

"Artemis. Come. now." Jade said, fake smiling, grabbing artemis's arm, squeezing it with her nails.

Artemis winced from the pain, and excused herself from zatanna.

"You have a week left." Jade hissed, and then left right away. Artemis glared at her retreating back, and then turned around to go back to zatanna.

Instead, she was met with a hard chest. Backing up, she said, "Watch it!" She turned around to go to her next class, which she might as well go, because the bell had just rung.

"Still as grumpy as this morning." Then she heard a chuckle. She turned around to glare at whoever said that, and saw the red head, Wally.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring. "I kind of have to get to class, so if you could just hurry up…" she crossed her arms.

But before Wally could start talking, a flyer was shoved into their faces.

"Come to the celebration dance!" a cheerleader shoved a flyer in front of artemis's face, who took it, and shoved it into her book bag, next to the other one in there. "By the way, I'm single, just in case you're wondering…." The cheerleader shot a smile at Wally, then pranced off, interrupting a couple being…busy….

"So I just wan-"again, wally was interrupted for the third time that day.

"MRS. CROCK AND , I SUGGEST YOU GET TO CLASS, BEFORE YOU EARN YOURSELF A PRETTY DETENTION SLIP!" Mrs. Shickelfridzcno yelled at them from across the hallway.

"Looks like we'll have to talk later." Wally said, smiling.

Artemis snorted, and then walked away. "If you can find me."

"challenge accepted." Wally smiled, then walked off.

_**I know I am a major jerk, but I want to update this now. So…..i need at least 7 reviews…**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Randommonkeyz998 **__**(*_*)**_


End file.
